Nobody Knew That Side of the Story
by chipmunkluvr96
Summary: After Ms Miller died, the girls needed a new care taker. But what is it about this new care taker that could be very 'bad' for the chipettes? Really bad summary, but the story is good! i hope...
1. Chapter 1 the 1st month

Hey people! This is my first fan fiction (ever), so I'm ready to see what people think about my stories/ideas! Comment in any way you like, and feel free to leave suggestions! I'm just going to show the 1st part, to see if people want to read the stories. I think it is going to turn out being mostly Alvin and Brittney, though.

P.S. I don't own the chipmunks/chipettes, but Ms Daisy (not the best name, but I can't think of a better one) is my own.

* * *

**But Nobody Knew _That _Side of the Story**

By : chipmunkluvr96

Chapter 1

Ever since Ms Miller died, the Chipettes were left alone without a caretaker. Right after the girl's 14th birthday, they found her. At first glance, she looked like a peaceful middle-aged woman looking for some children to adopt. And that is what she said she was, and see did what to adopt. During her interview, she spoke of why she wanted children. And the chipettes liked her.

But what she said she was going to do and what she actually did were two totally different things. But nobody knew that. She was just as sweet as pie to Dave and the boys. But the girls would tell you other wise.

**AFTER ABOUT A MONTH OF LIVING WITH MS. DAISY**

The Chipettes walked slowly across the school yard. Even though it was a bright and sunny outside in LA, the girls were wearing Jeans and jackets. Alvin was puzzled by this. Normally on a nice like this, Brittney would be wearing a tank-top and the shortest shorts she could get by with. Alvin ran up to her.

"Brittney? What are you wearing? It's like 2000 degrees outside!" Alvin said, trying to get the answer out of his friend, while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ow! Alvin, please, don't touch my shoulder." She answered, tears forming in her eyes.

"What, get bad sunburn and not want it to get worse?"

"Uh, yea! That's it! I don't want it to get worse…"Brittney nervously chuckled. She _wished _it was bad sunburn.

But it wasn't. It was a 'welcome' gift from her new mother, after her, Jean, and Ellie knocked over a vase (Jean), commented about needing money for make up shopping (Britt), and asking to make dinner (Ellie) The chipettes learned the hard way that Ms Daisy was easily offended.

* * *

Yea! Suspense! What happened at the Daisy house hold last night? I'd be MORE than thrilled to hear (at least) 1 person say so! Please review!

:o)


	2. Chapter 2 flash back

I'm back

I'm back! I'm continuing with the story right now because of 2 reasons:

One of my friends said it was good and 2. emmiexcutie really wanted me 2 continue! Yay!

Chapter 2

_Last night's Flash back_

"Ms. Daisy, I love your house!" Brittney said in awe, obviously impressed with her since of style. Now, officially moved in, the chipettes were even more impressed with their new mother." I especially love that vase over there," She complemented, again, while pointing to one of the many hand-painted vases.

"Thank you, Brittney!" Ms Daisy answered, sucking the complements up as if using a straw. Just as she said that, Jeanette walked in, carrying a duffle bag at least to times her size.

"Wow…" was all Jeanette could manage to say, while spinning in circles, trying to get a full view of the room.

Just as Ellie walked through the door, carrying her cooking supplies, Jeanette toppled over, knocking over the vase Brittney had just complemented.

"Hahaha, ah, oops?" Jeanette stated, getting up off the ground.

"Ouch! The vase's glass shards snagged my shoulder!" Brittney said, tears forming in her eyes as blood started seeping through her shirt.

"Brittney, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you –"

"Jean, it's ok, I know you didn't mean to."

"Come on Brittney, let's get you cleaned up be-." Then Ellie butted in "I cook dinner then!", as she ran into the kitchen.

"No! I am perfectly capable of doing it myself!" Ms Daisy screamed, throwing Brittney down (Causing her a sore butt), scaring Jean (causing here to hurt her butt, too.), and grabbing the collar of Ellie's shirt, causing Eleanor to almost get choked. "Do you not appreciate what I'm doing for you, grabbing her arms with so much force, it left bruises, while giving Eleanor a slap so hard, the noise it echoed throughout the entire house. It wasn't a small house.

After fixing up Brittney's shoulder, she asked for a little money to buy Eleanor some makeup to cover up the bruise. This turned out to be a terrible idea. It ended with the chipettes getting 3 beatings in various places around their little bodies. With a tennis racket. The amount of screaming done buy each of the chipettes causes Jeanette to lose her voice. And she didn't do any thing.

_Back to the present_

"Brittney? Ya still here?" Alvin asked, a concerned look on his face," You were just staring into space. Is their any thing you need to talk about?"

"No, I'm fine!" Brittney said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Ok! Well, if you need to talk, about any thing, I'm here for you. You know, I'm your best friend, and you can tell me anything." Alvin said, looking at her with loving eyes.

"I wish I could tell you this!" Brittney screamed, tears forming in her eyes, "But I can't!" And then she ran all the way to her first period, stopping at her locker for a mere 3 seconds.

"_What is so bad that she can't tell me? I need to check this out!'_ Alvin thought, knowing exactly what he was going to do this study hall period.

Again, thank you to any on who looks at my stories. Comments & suggestions are greatly appreciated!

chipmunkluvr96

:o)


End file.
